1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet assembly useful for tapping pipes and similar articles, and more particularly to a pipe tapping ratchet assembly which employs an adapter for permitting the use of presently available taps in conjunction with typical ratchet wrench devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ratchet devices of various structures and uses have been well known in the art for many years. Ratchet devices are recognized as being particularly convenient for driving a member in rotation with only a limited and repeated rotative movement of a handle member. Ratchet devices are typically employed for driving such articles as screws, bolts, nuts and the like. More sophisticated ratchet assemblies may be used for drilling, tapping pipes, and similar operations. The present invention is directed at a ratchet assembly which is adapted for tapping pipes and similar articles, and which is simple and inexpensive in construction and operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,268,089, issued to Wilson on Dec. 30, 1931, there is disclosed a pipe tapping tool which includes a ratchet device. The Wilson tool includes an elongated boring bar which from the cutting portion extends through a relatively complex apparatus to a ratchet mechanism. The ratch mechanism includes a square hole within which a squared end of the boring bar is received and which thereby prevents relative rotation of the boring bar with the ratchet mechanism. In contrast the typical ratchet wrench devices presently available, the Wilson tool includes a ratchet mechanism which is connected to the mounted boring bar by reception of the boring bar within an aperture defined by the ratchet mechanism. Typical ratchets presently available include a square post which is rotatable by the ratchet mechanism, with the post being used to secure various attachments to the ratchet mechanism for adapting the wrench to various applications. The Wilson tool employs a ratchet mechanism and boring bar which are specifically designed for use with one another, whereas the present invention provides an assembly which includes an adapter for permitting the use of typical ratchet wrench devices presently available in conjunction with typical pipe taps.
A ratchet wrench is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,724,491, issued to Mandl on Aug. 13, 1929. The Mandl patent does disclose a ratchet device which may include various attachments receivable upon a post which is driven in rotation by the ratchet wrench. These various attachments are designed for adapting the Mandl wrench for use in driving various sizes of bolts and the like, but are not designed at adapting the wrench for use as a pipe tap. Other ratchet mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,766,648, issued to Jazwieck on Oct. 16, 1956; 2,697,370, issued to Brooks on Dec. 21, 1954; 2,647,420, issued to Stallings on Aug. 4, 1953; and 1,347,691, issued to Forton on July 27, 1920. Each of these patents are directed at the disclosure of various constructions of the ratchet mechanisms used in wrenchs and other tools. In none of these patents, however, it there disclosed an assembly adapted for tapping pipes and which employs conventional ratchet wrenches and pipe taps in combination.